The invention relates to clock mechanisms and constructions and more particularly to a novel means for visually displaying the time of day. Many prior art clocks and watches have been designed to provide unusual and interesting visual effects which convey horological information. Illustrative, but by no means exhaustive of prior art patents are the Lakens U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,892 and Worthington U.S. Pat. No. Des. 218,947. In each of these patents, the conventional hour, minute and second hands are replaced by disc indicators cantilevered on telescopic drive shafts and rotatable in their respective planes. The discs each include different color patterns and the various relationships between the color patterns caused by the rotating discs indicate the time of day.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a highly unique arrangement of moving parts for indicating the time of day. Generally the horological information is visually displayed by the dynamic, spacial positions between rotating three-dimensional bodies in relation to a fixed support member. In one advantageous form of the invention, the hours and minutes indicators comprise asymmetrical bodies rotatable about a common axis and supported in space on a drive shaft means extending along the common axis. The drive shaft means is mechanically interconnected with a standard clock mechanism and is held by moving fit bearings at both ends thereof. The asymmetrical bodies are therefore supported for rotation between two points.
To indicate the hour and minute information, the fixed support member is arranged adjacent the rotating bodies. The spacial relations between the asymmetrical bodies and the fixed member will constantly change and each position of the particular body within a 360.degree. arc of rotation will correspond to a particular hour of the day or minute of the hour. Seconds information may be displayed by a third asymmetrical body or by a disc rotating in its plane and provided with suitable marking at its circumference.
The present invention therefore provides an innovative arrangement for exhibiting horological information in three-dimensional space. The asymmetrical bodies are rotated bodily and convey time information through a dynamic spacial relation as opposed to a conventional plane representation. The clock conveys time information in a visually exciting manner which is aesthetically pleasing and lends itself well to attractive, artistic rendition.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the present invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment and to the accompanying drawings.